Angel of Music My Ass!
by Star Stealing Girl
Summary: What is a girl supposed to think when she finds the hottest guy on the campus to be sleeping in her bed? "I wonder if he still sleeps naked..." Doesn't help her much that he is her Ex... SasuSaku, AU


_**Angel of Music My Ass!**_

_Star Stealing Girl_

**Chapter One**: Maybe he still sleeps naked...

It was the first day of students moving into dorms, leaving everyone running around and screaming different insanities (most consisting of complaints of "being up on high floors" or "boxes being too heavy"). Sakura Haruno, age nineteen, was always one to get a bit of a mental kick from mocking people, snickered quietly to herself as she walked around the sophomore area dorms to get back to her own room. Being as she had moved in a week before, she didn't have to deal with this hassle and was free to reel in other peoples misery. And she did so quite lovingly.

Quickly shifting her way around a rather heavy-set looking guy, who merely glared at her as she stumbled past him, the pinkette withdrew her keys from her pocket to open up the side-door to her building before heading up the stairs that would lead to her room on the second floor. Even though she had a high grade point average, she still had gotten stuck in the moderate housing for her year. Her main problem was that she had to have a roommate in the new living areas and, well, because she didn't have such person last year (being as she lived alone in a single), she had gotten a lower number than those paired together. Meaning she was now stuck with whoever the heck the school wanted to put her with, despite her aura giving off a very visible trail of 'I don't want to be roomed with someone' for a month. If it weren't for her aunt Tsunade, her guardian, she would've been doing it for the entire year.

"She still has a wonderful right hook," the lime-green-eyed girl mumbled, rubbing her cheek despite the pain having been gone for months now. Tsunade, the blonde-haired, always looking like she was in her mid-twenties doctor, had always been well known for her hit first, talk later policy. It didn't matter who it was, be it stranger or family alike.

Probably the reason she had so many offenses on her permanent record.

Sighing to herself as she finally made it to the top of the stairs, she stared mournfully at the door that would lead to her hall before inevitably taking her to her room. She was not looking forward to meeting her new roommate. Not at all. She wasn't quite sure who it was – she had gotten the e-mail about it at her school address, but blatantly ignored it – so she couldn't even come up with a guess on how this year would be. Pulling her keys out once more, she unlocked the door leading to the girls floor. Beginning her trek down the hall, she strained her ears, listening for the sounds of the other females she'd be dealing with. All she could get out of the less than twenty second walk to her room were squeals and giggles. Useless.

Reaching out, Sakura steeled herself to be ready as she twisted the door knob. Her stomach nearly dropped when she realized it was open. That meant one of the two: One being that her roommate had already moved in and was now wait for her; two having the possible option of someone getting a master key (again) and possibly pilfering her room.

She wasn't sure which she would rather have.

Finally deciding it was now or never, the girl named after a blossom pushed open the door before walking through, taking in the sight before her. It both highly perplexed _and_ amused her. All in one instance.

She officially really wasn't quite sure of what to make of _anything_ anymore.

Her eyes wandered towards what was her roommates side of the room, noticing a few... strange things. Not only was her roommate there, but she was sleeping. Long, black hair framed a pale skinned face that remained hidden from the harlequin-eyed female. She was dressed in typical, summer fashion: a simple skinny strapped, lavender purple tank top with a pair of typical jean capris However, it wasn't her clothing or the fact that she was sleeping that really confused the girl. It was the fact that just next to her roommate, cuddling quite content with the dark-haired female, was a boy. One with blonde hair, wearing a shockingly orange pair of pants and white wife-beater.

Her cousin, Naruto.

One pink eyebrow twitched. Just what was Naruto, who she hadn't really been on much speaking terms with in years, doing cuddling who she assumed was to be _her_ new roommate. Last Sakura had checked, Naruto was happily dating some other girl from another school off East of Konoha University. Even with their loss of communication and closeness, she still kept an eye on her slightly younger cousin, knowing how stubborn and foolish he was. What was she to make at seeing him cuddling with the girl who was going to be her roommate?!

The blossom-girl was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a slight snore coming from the other side of the room. Her side, at that. Turning her head slowly, almost gleefully, she met face to face with someone from her past that she hadn't wanted to see again. Laying on her bed, wrapped up in her sheets while facing the wall, was a pale skinned boy. As soon as she saw him, Sakura had to urge herself not to run – mainly because of the fact that it was _her_ room – and instead opted for staring from where she had been. Black hair that spiked out oddly (nicknamed chicken butt by many) only served to make him look even more delectable as lidded eyes moved in sleep. From where she was, she couldn't quite see his clothing except for bare shoulders and the mid-part of an even barer back facing her. The boy rolled over once, coming to face the pink-haired girl while still sleeping. As she saw his face, even while sleeping, she knew what she prayed wasn't real actually was.

Sasuke Uchiha, glorious man-whore extraordinaire and ex-boyfriend of the young Sakura, was sleeping in her bed. With no shirt on. Taking in deep breath, the pinkette put a hand to her forehead as she slowly tried to process everything that was happening. Nothing at the moment made much sense for the music major, but there was still one thing that bothered her completely. A question that was haunting her for all it's worth.

"I wonder if he _still_ sleeps naked..."


End file.
